I like you, I love you
by Michelle Potter-Black
Summary: Tohru likes Yuki. Yuki likes Tohru. The Mabudachi Trio has a plan. What is their plan about? Will it involve Tohru or Yuki? Yukiru. #1
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, everyone! Well, this is my first time writing a fic, so feel free to correct my mistakes and give opinions! I got the idea while listening to Rin Kagamine's 'I Like you, I Love you'. And, I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Fruits Basket, because if I did, Tohru and Yuki would be the main pairing, I just own the idea.**

**I like you, I love you.**

_Chapter one._

Tohru was sitting in the edge of her bed, staring at the window. It looked like a warm day, but she knew it wasn't because she could see the snow covering the trees and the soil. She knew she must be thinking about her math exam, or what she would do for dinner, but she just couldn't.

She couldn't stop thinking about silver hair and purple eyes. That silver hair that emitted a soft glow, and those beautiful, yet mysterious purple eyes.

A loud noise made her wake up from her day dream, and she went downstairs. In the kitchen was a light smoke, probably made by the steak Shigure had left cooking while he went to town.

The steak Tohru was supposed to prevent from burning.

Alarmed, she tried to reach for the bucket of water that was always in the counter, but she couldn't see anything. So, instead, she felt a warm body pressing to hers, and before she remembered about the Sohma's course, she reacted as any other human would have done; she hugged tightly the body to prevent herself from falling. Two seconds later, she heard a small "poof" followed by a gentle voice.

"Honda-san? Is that you?"

Tohru, for the first time, was glad that Shigure's steak was burnt and that it caused smoke, because she blushed ten shades of red, and was sure she'd faint if Yuki saw her like this.

The gentle voice insisted "Honda-san? Are you okay? I'm sorry!" The brunette looked around and saw the small grey rat near her left ankle.

"Yuki-kun! I'm so sorry! I should have… this is my entire fault… I was too busy thinking about you-" She blushed even harder. But, she couldn't see the red color spreading in the rat's tiny cheeks.

"-…about you promising you'd help me study for our Math exam…" she invented quickly.

Yuki felt a little disappointed. "Oh, I see… well, Honda-san, I'd better hurry up before I-"

"Poof"

"-transform again!" finished Yuki as he grabbed his clothes and rushed upstairs. At this moment, Tohru was blushing so hard, she wondered why her face hadn't exploded yet. She could almost swear she saw a human-shaped thing, so she closed her eyes for a minute or two, trying to relax a little. She wouldn't like any other Sohma to see her like this. When she opened them again, she could see a little more, so she ran to open the windows. After opening the windows so the smoke would get out, she sat on the floor.

"I'm home!" she heard a familiar voice greet, and she quickly got up to apologize.

"Shigure-san, I'm so sorry, I was distracted, and um… your steak... it um... got burnt!" Tohru admitted, ashamed. "I'm really sorry, so just give me some time and I'll prepare some food for you, maybe some tempura, ramen, rice, grilled fish, sushi, any dessert, whatever you'd like! Just please, let me stay here! I promise it won't happen ever again! I swear on my life! I'm truly sorry, after all you've done for me…" she said while bowing several times.

Shigure was surprised at how she could speak so fast, but he just blinked and chuckled.

"It is okay, Tohru-kun. Besides, I really didn't want steak, I would do with some rice balls…" he said with a wink.

Tohru nodded and went to the kitchen to prepare the rice balls. Shigure turned and went for his studio. When he got in, he closed the door and sat in his desk.

"Well, it seems everything went as planned. Let the fun begin now," he said to himself with an evil smirk as he picked up the phone and dialed Hatori's number.

**Well this was the first chapter of my new story, so please review and tell me if you liked it! See you in the next chapter!**

**-Michelle Potter-Black**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone! I'm glad you liked the first chapter of my story. I checked it again, and I saw I had some grammar mistakes, so if anyone knows how can I re-upload it, or change those grammar mistakes without deleting the whole story, please tell me how to! I'd also like to give special thanks to**_**: ChichichiO.O, Alapest, ferret assassin nin & Azure Lynx **_**for reviewing, and also thanks to all the people who added my story to their Favorites or their Story Alert! Well, so, here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Fruits Basket, because if I did, Tohru and Yuki would be a couple, I just own the idea.**

* * *

**I like you, I love you.**

_Chapter two._

Hatori looked at the ceiling of his office, annoyed. He had listened to Shigure´s stupid story for twenty minutes, and he still hadn't gotten to the point.

"Shigure, I don't care about the girls you saw on Yuki's school" he said as calmly as he could, cutting Shigure's description of two blonde girls. "I just want to know how the plan went."

"My, my, don't be so impatient, Ha-san!" he heard Shigure answer "If you just wanted to know how the plan went, you could have said so!"

Hatori grunted.

"Well, let's say it didn't went as I planned, but it still had the same result we wanted" Shigure assured him.

"That's all I wanted to know, Shigure, thank you" Hatori said, pleased. "Have a good day."

"Wait, Ha-san! Is your part of the plan ready?"

"Of course it is, Shigure. Now, I have to go."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Tohru and Yuki were walking hurriedly (and quietly) to home together, because they were little late; Yuki because he was in a meeting and Tohru because she was in the library, looking for a recipe's book. Kyo had left school early, saying he was tired and needed some sleep.

"So, how did the meeting go, Yuki-kun?" Tohru asked, trying to break the silence.

"Well, everything went as I had liked it to" he answered with a smile. Tohru, as always, was curious.

"What do you mean? What did they want to do?"

Yuki hesitated "Well… nothing really important…" Tohru sighed "You know you can tell me anything, right, Yuki-kun?"

Yuki nodded, and decided to tell her the truth, because he didn't want her to think that he didn't trust her "Well, someone proposed to divide the grades in two groups, one for girls, and the other for boys, but fortunately most of the teachers and the principal himself did not like this idea, so we decided not to do it."

Tohru sighed, relieved, She wanted to say that she was happy she didn't had to be in a group separate from his, but she was just too nervous to say it. What would he think of her?

"I'm really happy they decided not to do it, Honda-san' he told her, and before she could ask why, he answered 'because I wouldn't like to be in a group separate from yours; I'd be very lonely."

Tohru's cheeks became tomato-like "Don't say that, Yuki-kun, you're really popular, I'm sure you'd make lots of friends."

Yuki's always kind face became sad "I'm not the kind who makes friends, since people think I'm weird. So I'm happy you're my friend."

Tohru smiled, because when he had said this last sentence, he had stopped looking sad. And she was happy that she had an important place in his heart, even if it was as a friend. When they arrived at Shigure's house, both of them headed to their rooms, saying a barely audible "We're home." Tohru left her school bag in her bed, and changed quickly her school uniform |to her normal clothes. Then, she went to the kitchen to prepare dinner. She made some tempura*, rice and tea to drink.

"Dinner is ready!" she announced, and almost immediately the three Sohmas were sitting in the table. Tohru took off her apron and took the only seat availed; between Yuki and Shigure. Shigure smiled widely as Tohru took her seat and Yuki smiled to her.

"What's with that smile?" asked Kyo annoyed.

Shigure became aware of Tohru and Yuki's eyes set on him and just said "Nothing important. Thanks for the meal, Tohru-kun."

Tohru nodded. Yuki took a piece of chicken tempura and gave it a bite "It's delicious, Honda-san!" then, he started loading his plate with chicken, carrots, shrimp and leek. Shigure and Kyo also loaded their plates. When they all had tasted Tohru's tempura, she decided to try it. It was really good; even though it was the first time she had prepared it. She was about to take a piece of chicken when Kyo screamed.

"WHAT THE HELL! T-This is l-l-leek!" he said as he spat the fried leek on a napkin. Yuki reached and smacked the back of his head.

"Stupid cat. Of course it is leek. And don't spat the food Honda-san made for us. If you do so, you shall regret it" he told his cousin, calmly sipping his tea. He turned to Tohru (who was blushing) ignoring Kyo's rant "Don't worry, Honda-san, it's really tasty"

Tohru blushed, and nervously said "Don't lie to me, Yuki-kun. I should have made miso soup. Yeah, Kyo-kun likes miso soup, because it doesn't has leeks, then no one would be troubled at all. I'm so dum-"

Yuki took her hand in his and tried to calm her down "Honda-san, don't say you're dumb. Because you aren't-" he pressed a finger in Tohru's lips, seeing her attempt to complain "Honda-san, you're not dumb. You're smarter than most of the people I've met, including Kyo here-" he gestured towards Kyo, who spat his tea in the carpet, receiving another smack in the head by Shigure "And not just that, you're also very kind, friendly… and pretty"

Tohru wondered if this was a dream. She was very happy, enjoying the warm feeling Yuki's words had made spread through her stomach. She wished she would never wake up from this beautiful dream were Yuki stood with her hand between his, telling her such _romantic_ _words_. "Wait… _romantic words_..?" Tohru thought to herself. She suddenly jumped, awoken from her daydream. Everyone was watching her, and Yuki had dropped his hand (which still was enclosed around hers) in the table.

"What's wrong, Tohru-kun?" asked Shigure, a little bit too innocently, even though no one noticed. He was the only one sitting in that table who knew about the situation between Yuki and Tohru.

"Oh, um… n-nothing im-important!" she tried to sound convincing. Then, she turned to Yuki "Thank you, Yuki-kun, for being so nice to me. You're also very smart, and kind, gentle... And h-han-.." she just couldn't say it "Very popular with.. The girls... t-too" she said with a little of … envy?

Shigure chuckled "Well, that might be inherited from me, or perhaps from Ay-" he stopped, watching the dark aura forming above Yuki's head. He had stood up, but he still hadn't let go of Tohru's warm hand.

"Do not compare me to nii-san. Ever." He said with an evil voice. Tohru, feeling this was an awkward moment, gave Yuki's hand a squeeze. He looked at her curiously, and the dark aura was gone "Don't worry, Yuki-kun. Everything's fine"

Yuki smiled at her and dropped her hand, thinking it was bothering her. But, in the contrary, Tohru wished she could hold his hand again. They started eating again quietly, and a few moments later, Shigure's voice came from the kitchen "I-is Yuki-kun back to n-normal?"

"What do you mean, back to normal?" asked Yuki. Shigure sighed "Never mind." He also took a seat and they all continued eating and chatting as if nothing had happened. When they all finished their dinner, Kyo said he wanted to stroll in the woods, and before he left he just muttered a "Thank you" to Tohru. Shigure said he also had some work pending so he too thanked Tohru for the meal and went to his studio.

That left Yuki and Tohru alone.

"Well… I'm going to do the dishes, so you can do whatever you want, Yuki-kun!" said the girl brightly. Yuki shook his head "Can I help you?" This caught Tohru off guard "O-of course you can, Yuki-kun! B-but I can handle it myself, and I don't want to bother you"

Yuki smiled at her "You never do, Honda-san."

Blushing, Tohru went to pick up the dirty dishes and put them in the sink. She washed them and Yuki dried them with a towel and put them in the shelves and cupboards. After some time, they finished and went to sit down for a little. Tohru wanted to hug him, but she knew she couldn't, so she just told him "Thanks for helping me, Yuki-kun".

He smiled "It's nothing, Honda-san." Tohru stared at him "Of course it is! You helped me, and thanks to that we finished quickly! That's what Okaa-san said. When you do things together, you finish faster and have more fun!"

Tohru's words slowly entered in Yuki's head. That meant she had _fun_ with _him_ while doing the dishes? So she liked to be with him?

"Um… Yuki-kun? I need to finish an essay, so I'm going to my room." He just nodded "Good night, Honda-san."

"Sleep well, Yuki-kun!" said Tohru happily and went to her room. Yuki stayed in his place, staring at the place where she had sat. He smiled at himself.

"So this is how being cared for feels, huh?" he said under his breath.

* * *

_*Tempura is a Japanese dish of seafood, chicken or vegetables that have been battered and fried._

**It was longer than the first one, but did you like it? Do you have any comments? Please review to let me know if you liked it or if you have any questions! **

**~Michelle Potter-Black**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello people! I'm really sorry, I know it's been ages since I last updated, but I didn't liked my first draft of this chapter and I had to re-do it until I was satisfied with it, so I hope you can forgive me! I'd like to thank: **_**Erma Eli, ferret assassin nin, Taylor, Miri-chan, Azure Lynx, Alapest,**_** and **_**Buyo123**_**, for reviewing, and also to all the people who are following me/my story, you make me really happy! You really make me want to keep on writing!**

**Miri-chan (guest): Thanks for reviewing to my story! I'm really glad you liked it! And don't worry; I don't intend to stop writing this story, not until the last chapter!**

**Taylor (guest): I'm very happy that you liked my story! I also love Yukiru! And of course I'll keep the updates coming! **

**Buyo123: YAY! Thanks for my new nickname, I really liked it! And also, thanks for reviewing to my story, I am super happy because you liked it, and I hope I didn't take too long to update, and if I did, I'm truly sorry! I'll try to update sooner!**

**Well, without any further delays here's the third chapter of my story. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: ****Unfortunately I do not own Fruits Basket, because if I did, Tohru would fall in love with Yuki.**

* * *

**I like you, I love you.**

_Chapter three_

After Tohru was sure Yuki couldn't see her, she dashed upstairs and into her room. She threw herself at her bed and covered her face with one pillow, trying (in vain) to prevent her blood rushing to her cheeks. At least no one could see her now. After taking a few deep breaths, the brunette threw the pillow away and stared guiltily at the ceiling; she _hated_ to lie. She had already finished the essay the day before, but she knew that if she had stayed a little longer, the prince would have seen her tomato-like cheeks. She really wanted to be a little more time with him, but he wouldn't believe her if she told him she had already finished her essay. Tohru sighed and went to change into her pajamas. She wrapped her blanket tightly around her body.

Minutes later, she closed her eyes and slept peacefully.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

A few days had passed since then, and you could almost say that things had gone back to normal. Tohru hummed to herself while she prepared some breakfast for the male Sohmas and herself before going to school. She had woken up earlier than usual because she felt a strange knot in her stomach. She tried to drink some tea and cookies, but the knot wouldn't just disappear. The brunette decided to ignore it, but it was a really difficult task, adding that she didn't have any clue why that had happened to her. She finished preparing the breakfast and looked at the watch. She still had two spare hours before school started and she had already prepared breakfast and made her bed. Feeling anxious she sat on the sofa and closed her eyes, slowly drifting to sleep again.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Yuki opened one eye and gazed at his clock on the bedside table. It was an hour before school, and even though he didn't like to wake up early he dragged himself out of bed and changed into his school uniform. He went downstairs still sleepy, but what he found made him totally wake up and smile the first happy smile he had smiled in months; Tohru was curled up in the sofa, her pretty face relaxed and happy. Yuki couldn't help but think she looked really cute. He seemed to realize something as he dashed upstairs and returned as quickly carrying two soft, warm blankets in his arms. He covered the brunette gently with them. After that, he glanced quickly at both sides before giving Tohru a quick peck in her forehead. He saw her stir and smile, but without waking up, and he hurried to the kitchen as if to hide the pink blush that appeared in his normally pale cheeks. After all, _the walls in Shigure's house had ears and eyes._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Unfortunately for Yuki, he couldn't know how sure he was about his dear cousin's house's walls having ears and eyes. He had been so dazed by Tohru's cute sleeping-face he hadn't heard the barely audible (if you didn't have as good hearing as Yuki and the rest of the Juunishi members did) 'click' sounds coming from both behind them and somewhere near the window. After capturing Yuki's every movement with a pair of professional cameras, the two men smiled. Well, one grinned and the other just turned the corners of this mouth a little bit upwards.

* * *

**Did you like it, guys? Who do you think the camera men were? Please review! I'm really sorry if you think it was awfully short, but I'll try to make the next one longer! And thanks to all of you who take some of your precious time to read my story! *bows and hugs each reader* If you have any suggestions or comments, don't hesitate to send me a review or PM! I'll gladly answer you back! See you in the next chapter, and I really will try to update sooner!**

**-Michelle Potter-Black . MI-MI! (thanks again to Buyo123 for my new nickname!)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone! I hope that you haven't waited too much, so here's I like you, I love you's fourth chapter! I'd like to say that I'm really grateful to: **_**Alapest**_**, **_**Buyo123**_**, **_**xViet Wonderlandx**_**, ****, **_**Miri-chan**_** (guest), **_**coolcars**_** (guest) and **_**Alyssa**_** (also a guest) for reviewing, and also, I want to thank those who added this fic (or me) to their favorites/alert list! **

**Miri-chan: Ah, you're welcome! I like to talk with you guys as much as I can! And I'm really glad that you liked the last chapter, even though it was really short! I think in this chapter there will be some clues about who are the camera men, so watch out for them! *smirk* But I think some of you may have already figured who they were! Anyways, thanks for reviewing!**

**coolcars: Thanks for reviewing! And I'm glad you're excited to read the next chapter! I hope you like it! (:**

**Alyssa: Hello! I'm glad you liked it! I tried to make it a bit fluffier than the others, so I'm glad you liked it! And well, also I'm glad you liked the story, I had a bit of a hard time trying to decide on the plot! Thanks for reviewing :D**

**So, without any further delay, here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Fruits Basket; unfortunately I'm not that skilled at drawing.

* * *

**I like you, i love you**

_Chapter four._

As Yuki entered the kitchen, he could smell the delicious breakfast Tohru had made for them. Even though his mouth was watering at the scent, he decided to go wait in the living room so he could eat together with Tohru. He started to walk out of the kitchen when he stopped midway; he could see Shigure with a devilish grin walking toward Tohru. _His_ beloved Tohru.

"Shigure," he asked as calmly as he could, "what are you trying to do?" His cousin jumped as if he had been kicked and slowly turned around, the playful smile fading.

"Y-Yuki-kun! Good morning!" he said taking a few steps back "W-well, you see, I- this isn't what it looks like, please let me explain!" he answered anxiously, quickly hiding the camera he had been holding in his robe's pocket. He quieted down as a dark aura started to form around Yuki while he walked towards him. Yuki stopped as he saw Tohru stretch her arms and open her eyes.

"Honda-san! Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up!" Yuki said with an apologetic smile. Tohru blushed furiously and looked away as she remembered the strange_ dream _she had been dreaming a few minutes ago. _"There's no way something as that would happen! I mean, why would Yuki-kun kiss me, even if it was on the forehead?"_ Tohru tried to convince herself. She mentally sighed.

"_But, it felt so real..."_ Tohru thought. She bit her lip and shook her head. There was no way he would do that.

"Tohru-kun, good morning!" a cheerful Shigure sang. Yuki shot him a just-go-away look and Shigure pouted. "See, Tohru-kun? Yuki-kun's a meanie!" he quickly changed his pout for an innocent smile as an idea popped to his head. "Should I perhaps," Shigure said, eyeing Yuki carefully, "tell my dearest Aya about this…?"

Yuki's eye twitched at the mention of his older brother. Tohru, trying to prevent a fight, jumped from the couch and almost screamed "Yuki-kun, Shigure-san! Breakfast is ready!" she said grabbing Yuki's hand as she blushed a bit. She took him to the dining room and went to serve breakfast. She returned a while with two plates on her hands, which Yuki took as she went back to serve one for herself. Tohru looked confused at both sides "Huh? Where's Kyo-kun?" Shigure didn't look up as he answered "Maybe he went for a morning walk," he looked up to see Tohru looking worriedly at the door, "but don't worry, he won't mind if you don't wait for him."

Yuki stared at Tohru "Honda-san, you should really eat before it gets cold," he said pointing at Tohru's dish with his fork. She slowly nodded and sat in front of Yuki. They all ate quietly and quickly, and then the two teenagers left for school. As they were about to arrive to school Tohru asked Yuki "Hey, Yuki-kun, do you think Kyo-kun is alright?" He just smiled at her "Unfortunately, I think he is, so don't worry too much about it, Honda-san" he said with a bit jealous. Tohru nodded and smiled at him. Just then, she saw Hana and Uo and was about to chases after them when she felt a familiar pain in her stomach; the knot in her stomach she had had earlier. Tohru clutched her stomach in pain as a worried Yuki placed a hand on her shoulder. She took some deep breaths and forced a smile in her face. Yuki's worried expression stayed in his face "Honda-san, are you alright?" he asked and Tohru just nodded.

Yuki felt like punching something. Once again, the damn curse prevented him from doing many things normal males could do, like carrying his crush (Tohru) to the infirmary, because if he did, he might transform into a rat. _"What should I do..?"_ he thought bitting his lip. Tohru looked up curiously at him and he shook his head "Honda-san, do you think you could ask Uotani-san or Hanajima-san to help you? You know," he glanced around to make sure no one was listening them, "I would transform if I carried you" Tohru blushed and shook her head "Don't worry, Yuki-kun! I'm alri-" she said as she started to stand up but the pain was unbearable, so she _almost_ fell again. But she didn't because Yuki took her hand and pulled her up. Tohru blushed at the proximity of their mouths and pulled away. Yuki also blushed, but Tohru didn't see it. "Th-thanks Yuki-kun," Tohru thanked bowing, "I'll see you later!" she said as she hurried to her friends' side. Yuki chuckled slightly before walking to the classroom.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

It was lunch time and Tohru still felt uneasy. _"I wonder, what can be both_e_ring me?" _she thought to herself, clutching her stomach. Yuki stood up and walked to her desk "Honda-san?" he asked worriedly looking at her. She looked away, trying to erase the painful expression from her face. Yuki thought she was trying to evade him, so he took her face in his hands and gently turned her head so she would face him.

He took a deep breath and blushed "T-Tohru, tell me the truth. Are you mad at me? What did I do to you?" Tohru was hypnotized by Yuki's purple eyes and the way her first name sounded coming from his lips. _"Wa-wait! F-first name?!"_ Tohru thought coming back from her trance. She was confused; Yuki always called her Honda-san, so this might be a very important occasion.

She blinked "I'm not mad at you, Yuki-kun. Why would I be? I couldn't get mad at you even if I tried!" she said blushing a bit, but it was true. It was impossible for her to get mad at Yuki. He smiled "I couldn't get mad at you, either. So, Honda-san, if you wish, you can tell me what's troubling you" Tohru sighed mentally _"Honda-san" _he had used her last name again.

She shook her head "It's nothing!" she said blushing a bit at the thought of Yuki worrying about her. Yuki misunderstood it; he thought Tohru was talking about the _PMS_ so he blushed beet red and looked away "I-I see, To- H-Honda-san!" he calmed down after a while and looked back at her with a sincere expression "If there's something I can help with.. I'd be happy to do it, so please tell me if you need something." Tohru shook her head "I wouldn't want to bother Yuki-kun.." it was his turn to shake his head.

"I'd do _anything_ for Honda-san."

* * *

**So, how was it? Like it? Hate it? Please review! And I want to apologize to all the readers who have already read the manga; in the manga, Yuki was gray eyes (if I remember correctly) while in the anime he has purple eyes. So, when I started writing this, I hadn't read the manga and I didn't knew that was Yuki's eye color. I'm sorry, but I like it better when he has purple eyes, so, yes, in this story Yuki will have purple eyes, as in the anime! Thanks to all of you who read this chapter!**

**-Michelle Potter-Black a.k.a. Mi-Mi**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm really, really sorry guys! I had writer's block for few weeks, and then on Monday I started going to school **_**again**_** *pouts*, and I was working on a One-shoot (for those who have watched Yumeiro Patissiere, it's a KashinoxIchigo and it's already posted!) so, I was really busy! But oh, well, finally here it is! I'd like to thank: **_**Alapest**_**, **_**kiki4love**_**, **_**CherryPieluvr**_**, **_**Illovebooks**_**, and **_**Guest**_** for reviewing, and a super special thank-you hug to **_**CeilPhantomhivefan4eva**_** for leaving the cutest review ever! **

_**kiki4love:**__** Well, thanks! I thought it would be bad for my first time, but thanks for your encouraging words! And I'm glad you liked it! And I'm also glad you liked the concept, because I had a bit of a hard time trying to decide on a not-too-cliché plot. I hope you like this chapter! P.S. I also like Yukiru!**_

_**CherryPieluvr:**__** You really think is great? *shrieks* Hn, you noticed? I also did, but oh well, maybe they stopped liking my story! ): Lol, it's good that you read everything, I also do that! But anyways, I hope I didn't make you wait much!**_

_**Guest:**__** Thank you for reviewing! And well, as you see, I had writer's block, but right now, here's the next chapter!**_

**Well, without any further delays, here's the fifth chapter! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:**** I wonder when it will say "I do own Fruits Basket and Yukiru's officially cannon!" *sigh* it seems today it won´t. **

* * *

**I like you, I love you.**

_Chapter five_

"I'd do _anything_ for Honda-san."

Blood rushed to Tohru's cheeks as as she heard Yuki say that. But nevertheless, she was grateful and gave him a sweet smile. Yuki smiled a charming smile at him, and Tohru was glad to see him happy. Suddenly, Tohru once again felt the weird knot in her stomach, but this time, she was sure she could also feel something burning in the back of her head. And that something was a glare.

Slowly, Tohru turned around, and met a pair of brown eyes throwing a deathly glare at her. Tohru felt nervous at the sight of the Prince Yuki's Club member and she managed to say "U-um, can I help you, K-Kinoshita-san?" said girl just eyed her with hate in her eyes, then turned around and left. Tohru was shocked _"What did I do wrong?"_ she thought while her jaw dropped. Yuki looked at her, concerned and said, "Just ignore them, Honda-san. I won't let them hurt you." He flashed her a smile and she nodded a small grin on her face.

"Thanks, Yuki-kun!" she said while looking at the clock in the wall. She gently nudged Yuki "Hey, Yuki-kun, let's go and have lunch!" He nodded and walked with her out of the classroom and to the schoolyard.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Tohru walked back home with Yuki. Neither of them had seen Kyo at school, so they assumed he might have gone to sleep. They were planning to go to their secret base since tomorrow was Saturday and they needed to check on the strawberries. Torhu was suggesting planting a new kind of fruit in a spare space they had, when they both suddenly froze; in front of Shigure's house was parked a glossy, expensive black car.

Confused, the two teenagers rushed to the front steps of the house as fast as they could. When they arrived, Yuki threw the door open and walked in himself first, trying to protect Tohru from what they were about to face.

As they walked through the halls and on to the living room, they were both praying that Akito hadn't come. And fortunately, their wishes came true. Inside the living room were just Shigure, Kyo and Hatori. No Akito.

Yuki let out a sigh of relief as he noticed the leader of the Sohmas wasn't there. "Good afternoon, Hatori-san," Tohru greeted with a smile. Hatori simply answered, "Tohru-kun, Yuki-kun," with a small nod. Yuki was a bit confused; every time Hatori came, he wasn't alone. He either had brought Akito, Ayame, Haru, Momiji, Kisa or any other Souma along with him. _"Something's fishy here…" _Yuki thought as he looked at Shigure, who was obviously playing innocent.

"So, Hatori, what are you doing here?" Yuki suddenly asked. Hatori just chuckled and answered "I wanted to take everyone out, but Shigure has some work to do-" Yuki interrupted "I won't go." Hatori, obviously expected this from Yuki, so he just raised an eyebrow "You're not going? Well, then, Kyo-kun will go in your place. Would you like to come, Tohru-kun?" he asked, already knowing her answer. "I'd love to!" squealed an excited Tohru. Yuki's brow twitched.

"On second thought, I'll go-" he informed, "-so there's no need for the stupid cat to go." Hatori smiled, please and Shigure snickered. Just then, Kyo glared at Yuki and gulped down the rice ball he had been eating before speaking. "And who said I'm not going? You had your chance, damn rat," then he took another rice ball and took a bite from it. Shigure's smile faded immediately, and he glanced nervously at the doctor, who had obviously also foreseen this. "Really? So that means you have overcome your aversion to leeks?" Hatori asked. Kyo blinked in response "Huh?"

Hatori smirked "Oh, I forgot to mention, to go, you need to eat a leek rice ball, the first to finish eating it, will go with Honda-san," he said, putting one in front of the two male teenagers. Yuki just shrugged and started chewing on his rice ball. Kyo eyed his as if it had human eyes and pushed It away "I-I.. think I-I'll pass…" he said looking away, unable to admit defeat. Shigure muttered a "Yeah!" and Hatori shot him a shut-up glance "Well, Yuki-kun, Tohru-kun, I'll come and pick you up tomorrow at nine o'clock in the morning. Good night," Hatori announced before turning and going back to the Souma main house.

Shigure grinned "Tooohru-kuuuun! Yuuuuki-kuuuuun!" he sang, "You heard Ha-san! You should really go to pack your stuff for tomorrow." Tohru opened her mouth to protest, but Shigure didn't let her "Tohru-kun, it's alright! I'll order some take-out food!" Tohru frowned, but this time Yuki prevented her from speaking "It's alright, Honda-san. Besides, once in a while, a bit of take-out wouldn't be harmful..." he stated, as he gently guided her upstairs. Tohru stepped into her room and took out from her closet and packed her shampoo, soap and body cream. She also put on her towel, toothbrush and tooth paste. Then, she stood up in front of her wardrobe, thinking. After some time, she took out a short-sleeved, light pink dress that reached above her knees, a short-sleeved baby blue blouse, a navy-blue skirt, a thin white sweater, her favorite flats and her pajamas. After carefully packing everything, she felt _something_ was missing. She ran to her closet and took out what she was looking for. She examined it carefully, debating whether to pack it or not. In the end, she decided to pack it. Satisfied, she quickly ran downstairs to eat dinner.

She was surprised to see that now Kagura was there, along with Hatsuharu and Momiji. Tohru smiled happily "Kagura-san, Hatsuharu-san, Momiji-kun! Hello!" she greeted them, bowing slightly her head. Kagura smiled "Hello!" she said as she hugges Tohru tightly; they had somehow become closer in the past months, and Kagura was fond of Tohru. "Tohru! Tohru!" an energetic Momiji screamed, hurrying to hug Tohru. Just in time, Kyo was able to stop him, and Momiji made a pout. Haru, on the other hand just smiled and gave a nod in Tohru's direction.

Shigure walked in behing Yuki, both of them carrying plates of take-out food. They all ate happily, chatting and joking with each other. When they finished eating, Kagura and Tohru offered to wash the dishes, so they both wnet into the kitchen. When they finished, Kagura eyed Tohru, a naughty smile spread across her face "Tohru-chan," she called innocently. Tohru blinked and turned around "What's wrong, Kagura-san?" Kagura giggled "I have a present for you! Because I heard you were going in a trip with Yu-chan!" Tohru looked at her, confused as the boar reached to her skirt's pocket and pulled out a pink lipstick tube and put it in her friend's hands. Tohru, unaware of what it was, read the label and looked up at Kagura "Strawberry-flavored? Is this a candy?" The other girl sweat dropped, and then proceeded to explain to her dense friend how to use it.

Tohru was grateful, but there was something that she just couldn't comprehend "Thanks, Kagura-san. But, I don't get why I would need this.." she said. Kagura smiled "You may find out, Tohru-chan! Bye bye!" she whispered happily before hugging her and going back to the main house.

Tohru walked out the kitchen "Good night, everyone!" she said to the male Soumas. Kyo was watching T.V., Yuki was reading a book and Shigure was reading his newspaper. They also told her good night and she went to her room. She carefully unpacked her pajamas and redressed in them. Then, she climbed on her bed and covered herself with her warm, soft blankets, and quickly drifted to sleep.

* * *

**So, how was it? Lol, I had fun while writing naughty Kagura's part! What did you think about it? Please review! And thanks to all of you who read!**

**-Michelle Potter-Black a.k.a. Mi-mi**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi people! As you know, I've already started going to school again, but I'll try to update at least once every two weeks. And well, I hope I haven't left for waiting for a long time, but I was punished without internet for a whole week *pouts* ! I'm also sorry if last chapter's end was a bit cliff-hangy, but fortunately, you'll like this chapter! Thanks to all of my awesome reviewers: **_Alapest_**, **_Chicoco Phantomhive_**, **_AngelvLuna_**, **_Buyo123_**, **_Nymphis_** and **** you guys rock! Also, thanks to all who added this story to your Favorites/Alert lists! You're all awesome, have cookies! On to the story! **

**Disclaimer:**** yesterday I saw a shooting star, and I wished to own Fruits Basket, but unfortunately, I still don't. **

* * *

**I like you, I love you.**

_Chapter six._

Next morning, at quarter past eight, Tohru was stepping out of her bedroom, wearing the short-sleeved, light pink dress that reached just above her knees, which she had packed yesterday. Her hair was let down, with a pink ribbon tied in her hair, and some white flats in her feet. Tohru had planned on wearing something else, but she had a feeling that she _had_ to wear that, and decided to follow the hunch. She quietly closed the door and went downstairs to prepare breakfast.

She carefully tied her cherry-patterned apron around her neck and waist before working her magic with food.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Fifteen minutes later, there was a delicious breakfast prepared for everyone, two Sohmas and Tohru herself were sitting and eating; Kyo had refused to leave his room since the previous night when he had lost to Yuki at eating the leek rice ball. Tohru had prepared gohan, miso soup, grilled fish and eggs, and also some bacon, toast, coffee and tea. Everyone ate until they were full, and Tohru carefully packed some of everything in a lunch box and went to give it to Kyo.

This of course, made Yuki jealous, and his eyebrow twitched as he watched Tohru walk downstairs with the plate in her hands. He looked away, trying to calm himself, when he heard Shigure ask if he was jealous. This made a hint of read to appear in Yuki's cheeks, but he turned away and muttered a "Shut up."

Two minutes later, Tohru was in front of them, the plate still full of food and in her hands. She has a sad expression on her face, and she told them Kyo had said he didn't want any food. She looked disappointed, and started asking Shigure and Yuki if her cooking had been bad. "Of course not, Honda-san. Your cooking is still delicious, if not, better than in the past, but don't worry, I'm sure Kyo is just mad," Yuki assured her with a soft smile. This made Tohru's heart race and her cheeks flush. Shigure snickered as he closed the video camera and placed it in his pocket again just two seconds before they heard a knock in the door. The still flushed Tohru literally ran to the door in an attempt to cover her blushing cheeks, which in fact, had already been seen by both Yuki and Shigure. "Hatori-san!" Tohru bowed with a small smile "Please, come in."

Hatori refused with a shake of his head "It's already time to be going, Tohru-kun" he said simply as he entered to the house. Ignoring Shigure's greetings, he walked to where Tohru's case was and he was just about to scoop it up when a pale hand stopped him. Hatori looked up, pleased, just to see Yuki shaking his head "Its ok, Hatori. I can take it by myself." The doctor just answered him with a just-do-as-you-please look. Then, he shoots a everything-is-going-as-planned look to Shigure before going back to his car. Tohru was watching everything and was a bit confused, so she looked at Yuki, confused and he just shook his head, chuckling a bit.

Yuki shifted Tohru's luggage in his left hand, and his own on his right hand. Tohru was worried and ran up to him "Let me help you, Yuki-kun!" she said, trying to take her bag away from Yuki's hand, but he nodded his head "It's ok, Honda-san." Then, he turned to Shigure and gave a small nod "See you later, Shigure. Don't do anything stupid," he pointed up, where Kyo was "And don't let the stupid cat destroy the house." He followed Hatori's path, but Shigure hugged his feet "Yuki-kun! I'm going to miss you! It is soooo boring with just Kyo-kun around," he said making a pout. "And you don't need to lecture me, because I'm a grown man who is just looking for the perfect woman to-" but Tohru never found out for what Shigure needed that 'perfect woman' because Yuki dropped his bag in Shigure's head.

"Oh, sorry Shigure" he said darkly, but he didn't sound sorry at all. Shigure fake-cried as Yuki finally was out of the house and was putting the luggage inside the car. Tohru wanted to make sure Shigure was fine, but she thought it was rude to leave Hatori and Yuki waiting for her, so she bowed and said a cheerful "Take care, Shigure-san!" She stopped in the porch and waved before getting in the car. Shigure quickly followed and stopped next to Tohru's window "NO! Tohru-kun, don't leave me! Because if you do-" he pointed dramatically at himself "-I might starve to death, without your glorious food and-" unfortunately, Tohru couldn't hear the rest because Hatori sped up and left behind Shigure, who chased after them for a few meters before stopping.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Shigure smiled evilly as he stopped and watched the car disappear. "Phase two of Ha-san's plan: complete. Now, let's just hope phase three is succeeded."

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

**Tohru's POV (Point Of View) –**

I suddenly felt my eyelids grow heavier, but I don't want to fall asleep; I want to watch the place we're staying in as soon as I can! But my eyelids felt so heavy, I decided just a small ten-minute nap wouldn't hurt. I glanced at Yuki-kun, who was looking out of the window, and then I glanced at Hatori-san, who had his eyes glued to the road in front of him, as if waiting for something to happen. I leaned my back in the seat, and closed my eyes. I suddenly felt peace in me, as I slowly fell asleep.

**Yuki's POV-**

I watched Tohru in amusement, as she glanced excitedly around; trying to catch a glimpse of the place we were staying in. I honestly didn't know where we were staying, and I mentally cursed myself for not asking. My eyes darted back to Tohru, she looked really cute. I blushed as this thought entered my mind and I quickly turned to watch the window, instead. No matter how hard I tried to, the blushed wouldn't leave my cheeks, so I waited for a few minutes before turning back. When I did, a smile appeared on my face, and I suppressed a chuckle; next to me, Tohru was slowly falling asleep, her eyes closing and opening. She finally let them close, and a peaceful expression came across her face. I smiled at her one last time before looking up. I catched Hatori looking at me by the rearview, his eyebrows slightly raised and a smug grin across his face. I tried to keep my face emotionless and he just chuckled. I looked back out the window, my mind blank. After some minutes, I felt something warm pressing against my right shoulder, and when I turned my gaze to look what it was, and I saw Tohru's sleeping face; her head was gently leaned in my shoulder. I smiled, and after some time, I softly rested my head on top of hers. I closed my eyes, and even though I wasn't sleepy, the peace made me slowly drift into sleep.

**Normal POV-**

As Hatori looked up to the rearview, to see what Yuki was doing, he smiled, happy for his nephew, who was sleeping with his head pressed above Tohru's. He glanced around and found a place where he could stop. He parked the car and took out of his pocket the camera Ayame and Shigure had insisted him to take. He shrugged as he thought _"Well, just this once, you both had a good idea." _ Then, he took some pictures of the 'couple' in every angle he could, and fortunately they didn't wake up. As he took a final shot, they both stirred, and Tohru unconsciously snuggled closer to the rat. Hatori decided to take a few more pics, before he resumed his driving. He was thanking all the Gods he knew for not making Yuki transform, as they weren't really doing chest-to-chest contact.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Unfortunately, an hour lately the two teenagers separated, both of them practically glued to the door. A few minutes passed before Yuki woke up and saw an American-styled cottage at the distance. If he were normal, he probably wouldn't have seen it, but as he had some animal genes in him, he could. He heard a small gasp beside him, coming from the just awoken Tohru. She looked at Hatori "Hatori-san.. um, are we almost there?" she asked a bit embarrassed of her impatience. Yuki shook his head, his silvery hair gracefully shaking "No, we're almost there." At this news, Tohru jumped excitedly in her seat.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Tohru couldn't help a gasp escape from her lips as her chocolate eyes grew at the sight of the cottage; it was, in one word, _beautiful_. The walls were wooden-made, and they were a pretty white color. The roof of it was a dark shade of blue and it had a white-colored chimney stuck in it. It had big windows with white curtains on it, and it had a big, beautiful garden full of colorful flowers and big, green trees. It was all western-styled, but nevertheless, Tohru liked it. She could also hear water running by the back of the house, so she suspected there was a river behind the structure. At last, a big oak tree stood proudly behind the house, and it was taller than the two-story building. Tohru excitedly jumped as she beamed "This will be a wonderful experience, right Yuki-kun?" Yuki smiled at her "I think so, Honda-san."

Hatori smiled as Tohru bowed and thanked him, lost in his thoughts _"Indeed. This will be a wonderful experience for both of you."_

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Tohru gasped. The interior of the house was also very pretty. It had a sofa just in front of the chimney, and above it was a big plasma TV. There was also a loveseat in one of the corners, and a smaller sofa in front of the last. In the middle of the three sat a red, soft rug. It also had a wooden dining room, with four chairs and a wooden table. The kitchen had a stove, an oven, a microwave a toaster and a refrigerator. The shelves were full with ingredients for Tohru to prepare food, but not the traditional Japanese food she was used to preparing, but the American food she watched in TV. But the best of it was the window that showed the big oak tree, and the crystal-clear river Tohru loved the sight.

When Tohru went upstairs, her jaw dropped. Her room was pretty big. It had a big window covered with light pink curtains. Next to the window was her queen-sized bed with covers of the same color as the curtains, and to its right sat a night table with a lamp on it. There was also a body-length mirror next to the closet, and a light pink sofa. _"It might not be very _fancy_ or _luxurious_, but I love it!"_ Tohru thought happily as she placed her case down and ran to tell Yuki. She found him on the sitting room separating their rooms, which had a big sofa and another plasma TV, this one a little bigger. In front of the sofa was a small coffee table, and in the far corner was a bookshelf full of ancient-looking books. It also had a balcony which faced the river. Tohru watched her surrounds in awe, before a certain silver-haired boy's chuckled made her remember Yuki was still there and he was watching her _"He probably thinks I'm too childish"_ Tohru thought before stopping, blushing in embarrassment.

Yuki, however, thought the contrary _"She looks to cute,"_ he thought as he chuckled and Tohru blushed. Tohru took a breath to erase the color in her cheeks before speaking.

"Yuki-kun? Did you like it?" she asked nervously. Yuki smiled "I did. How about Honda-san?" he answered. Tohru grinned "I loved it!" she turned to Hatori "Thanks a lot, Hatori-san! How can I repay your kindness?" she asked, but continued before he could answer her "Oh, yeah! Shall I make an apple pie? Or should you perhaps stay for dinner? I could prepare you a delicious bento! Oh, but we just have ingredients for Western-styled food, and going to the supermarket would be too much of a bot-" Hatori stopped her rant placing a hand on her head and ruffling it a bit, while shaking his head once.

"Don't worry, Tohru-kun. This is my way of showing my appreciation to both you and Yuki." He bowed his head lightly and then proceeded to walk down the stairs. He glanced over his shoulder "I'll be going then. I'll come and pick you both on Sunday around 5 p.m.-" he smirked, "-oh, and have a nice stay."

Tohru blinked a few times _"So that means he's not staying…?" _she thought before reacting. "Wait, Hat-!" but she had reacted too late; Hatori had already started the car.

* * *

**LOL I'm evil! Well, just a bit! Sorry if it's a bit of a cliff-hanger! And I'm also sorry if there wasn't much romance, but in next chapter there will!(: I was going put some of next chapter's content into this, but I thought it was too long, and I really didn't want to bore you, guys! This is the longest chapter by far :D Please, don't be too mad at me! At least I put a bit of Yukiru fluffiness in this! Please review! Can't wait for next chapter! And thanks a lot to those who read, even if you don't leave a review!**

**~Mi-mi**


	7. Chapter 7

**Guys, I'm really sorry for the delay of this chappie, but let me explain first; this was supposed to be posted like four days ago, but it wasn't because of the lack of reviews. I gave you some more time to review, but no one did, except my three most awesome reviewers, Nymphis, Alapest, and CherryPieluvr who are the only reason I posted this. I know I promised to finish this story, but I know that those of you who are authors understand me when I say it really makes you lose interest in writing if people don't like your story, but I'm making an effort for my reviewers. The three of you are really the best! **

**CherryPieluvr:** I'm glad you did! I wasn't really sure about that one part, so I'm really glad you did! Hahaha, I had fun while writing that tiny piece of Yukiru! As expected from you, I er.. also noticed the lack of reviews, but thanks for your encouragement! And aw, you're really sweet, thank you for your comment! It really made my day!

**So, yeah, please review! I don't mind if it's anonymous, please review!**

**Disclaimer: ****sadly, I **_**didn't own**_** Fruits Basket and I **_**don't own**_** Fruits Basket. But maybe I **_**will own**_** Fruits Basket, the day you see a flying unicorn throwing dollars.**

* * *

**I like you, I love you.**

_Chapter seven__**.**_

Tohru blushed madly, realizing for the first time she was staying with Yuki. Just the _two_ of them. She slowly turned around.

"Y-Yuki-kun, i-is this really okay…? I-I mean, I don't want you to be uncomfortable or anything!" she said while bowing. He just chuckled "As long as it's fine with Honda-san, I'm fine." He grinned. Tohru thought about it for a while and then smiled brightly "No, it's okay." Tohru looked outside, her gaze dropping in the crystal-clear river. Yuki studied her excited face as he spoke.

"Honda-san, would you like to have a picnic with me?" He was happy to see Tohru's eyes widen and a blush spread in her cheeks. "Oh, that would be wonderful!" she muttered, before clasping a hand to her mouth and starting to apologize, "Oh, sorry Yuki-kun! I-I didn't mean… I mean, I think you may be tired, and I also think you wouldn't want to go and walk with me when you could be here, resting while I prepare something- Ah! I forgot! I'm not too good at cooking American-styled food, but I wonder if we could-" Yuki stopped her blabbering by pressing one of his pale, long fingers in her pink lips.

"I like to spend time with Honda-san." He looked as serious as ever as Tohru processed what he had just said. Before she could even arrange her thoughts, she felt Yuki's warm hand closing around hers, their fingers intertwining. They blushed and tried to look away. The thing is, they were already looking the other way, so they ended up meeting each other's gaze, making them both blush harder. They carefully walked downstairs, and Yuki was just turning the doorknob when Tohru gasped and tried to pull away.

Yuki watched her, confused _"Is she disgusted by me? Maybe she is…"_ and before he could continue with his negative thoughts, the brunette started jumping up and down.

"I'm sure Yuki-kun is hungry! So I must make something to eat!" she said, looking at him. Yuki stared back at her; he wasn't especially hungry, but he had a craving for something sweet so he tried his best to sound calm, "Honda-san, I'm not really hungry, but do you know how to make some kind of desserts?" he asked. Tohru's face calmed "Of course! Okaa-san taught me how to do brownies, chocolates, cookies, apple pie…" at the sound of this, Yuki's eyes sparkled. "Em, and what is your favorite?" Tohru blinked, "Huh?"

Yuki shrugged "Do you like apple pie?" Tohru grinned "Of course! Would you like some?" Yuki nodded, also grinning. Tohru ran to the kitchen and came back after some seconds "There's everything I need here, so I think it should be ready in… um-" she glanced at the clock and then counted mentally, "forty minutes. Please wait here, Yuki-kun!" Then, she hurried into the kitchen, grabbing a polka-dotted apron and tying it around her waist.

She put in the counter the eggs, butter, flour, sugar, salt, cinnamon and apples. "I'll do my best, Okaa-san!"

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Half an hour later, a wonderful smell flooded through Yuki's nose and made his mouth water. A bit impatiently he started to pace around the room, trying his best not to run and eat the whole cake. After a few minutes, he heard Tohru walking into the living room with a big basket in her hands. Yuki, being the gentleman he is, hurried to her side and took the basket in one of his hands, and grabbed Tohru's right hand in his left one. Then, he guided her out of the house, and they walked a bit further into the backyard, just next to a tree, in a spot where they could perfectly see the river. Then, Yuki helped Tohru set everything and they finally sat down. It was about noon, and the weather was pretty nice; there was a soft breeze, and the silk-like petals of the flowers brushed against Tohru's creamy skin, tickling her.

Tohru carefully cut two pieces of pie and handed one to Yuki. He passed her a cup of lemonade and she smiled "Thanks Yuki-kun!" she thanked before taking a sip from it. Her eyes widened "It's great!" she said before taking another sip. Yuki smiled "Yeah, lemonade is the only thing I'm good at making…" Tohru looked at him.

"I could teach you how to cook, Yuki-kun!" she said with a big grin on her face. Yuki blushed "Oh, no, I wouldn't want to trouble Honda-san like that…" he said with a half-smile, but Tohru on the other hand, shook her head and grasped his hand in hers. "No! I'd love to teach you! After all, you are always so kind to me… I –I want to pay you back!" she said with a determined expression on her face. Yuki chuckled and took a bite of his pie.

The feelings Tohru had put for him were very overflowing his mouth. It was sweet and a bit sour, and the pastry was buttery and soft. Yuki had never tasted anything so good, and he quickly ate half of it. Then, he noticed Tohru's amused expression on him, and decided to eat slowly as he fought a blush. He looked at her, honesty in his eyes "Honda-san, you would be the perfect bride," he said, mentally adding _"for someone like me," _ then, he mentally frowned. _"Of course, she deserves better than me, and there's no way she likes me. She's kind to everyone,"_ he tried to convince himself. Unfortunately, he didn't know Tohru was thinking something similar, _"B-bride?! I –I… I think I'd like to be Yuki-kun's- wait! W-what I am saying? He could have anyone he wanted, so why would he choose me?" _she sighed, forgetting about Yuki's presence _"Yeah, there's no way he'd-"_ she snapped out of her thoughts as she remember the purple-eyed prince was in front of her. Tohru pushed her thoughts to the back of her mind as she placed a cheerful smile on her face.

Yuki took another bite from the pie, and Tohru followed his actions, surprised and delighted to feel the familiar flavor of her mom's apple pie in her mouth. Tohru gazed around her, looking at the blooming, beautiful flowers around her in awe. Without really thinking, she stood up at the speed of light, and grabbed Yuki's hand. She guided him to a particular pretty bush of pink roses, gaping at them. She turn around, a soft smile on her face.

"These are beautiful, aren't they, Yuki-kun?" she asked. Yuki, on the other hand, was staring at her, thinking how pink roses really matched with her creamy skin. He blinked a few times when he realized Tohru had spoken to him before nodding, "Yes, they are really beautiful," he agreed.

Yuki, still in his daze, decided to pick a rose for Tohru, completely forgetting the thorns. Tohru watched confused as his pale fingers wrapped themselves around the stalk of the rose, his index finger touching the sharp spine, making a small hole, and drawing a few small drops of crimson blood, which trickled down his hand.

Tohru gasped, hurrying to grab Yuki's hand. Said guy, still stunned by Tohru hadn't noticed anything until he felt a sharp pain in his finger, which caused him to look down to inspect his finger. But, a worried Tohru was already dragging him back to where their picnic was, trying to look for something to put on his bleeding finger.

She found nothing, so she dragged him to the shore of the lake, and grabbed a handful of water, rinsing his finger with the cold liquid. Yuki flinched a bit, and Tohru noticed this. Slowly, she brought Yuki's finger to her lips, her chocolate eyes never leaving his purple ones, and she placed a chaste kiss in it. They both blushed, but they still held each other's gaze.

Tohru softly patted Yuki's index finger with her own as she whispered "There, there." Yuki gave her a small smile "Thanks, Honda-san."

Tohru shook her head, slowly returning to normal, "It's nothing, Yuki-kun!" she said, smiling. Yuki returned the smile and stood up, offering her a hand. She accepted it, and stood up with his help. They silently returned to their picnic and sat in their previous spots.

"Would you like another piece of pie?" she asked, delighted to see the sparkle on those amethyst eyes as he nodded. Tohru giggled and he arched a perfect brow. Tohru blushed, "Em, it's just that, Yuki-kun… you look really happy, like a little kid receiving a Christmas gift," she said fidgeting with the hem of her dress. Tohru saw the small frown on Yuki's face and misunderstood it.

She quickly stood up and bowed lots of times, she took a step forward to start apologizing when everything was like in slow-motion.

Tohru tripped with the big basket, and was about to crash with the apple pie. Yuki managed to throw her out of the way, gently pushing her to the side, but, something went wrong; as Yuki pushed Tohru, she grasped tightly his white button-up shirt, taking him with her.

Tohru felt she was spinning, and when she stopped, she finally let out the breath she hadn't realized she was holding. As quickly as she could, she tried to sit up, supporting her on her hands; she was like sitting with her legs stretched and supporting her on her arms. When she realized her nose was touching something, she opened her brown eyes, and she was suddenly mad at her bad habit.

Yuki was… well, in a word, on top of her. He was kneeling, each of his long legs placed next to Tohru's. His hands, which were also on each of Tohru's sides, where almost touching hers. His beautiful eyes boring into hers. Of course, what Tohru felt was touching her nose was _Yuki's nose_. The brunette blushed as she realized the proximity of their faces and pulled away. Yuki was also blushing, but he wasn't as obvious as Tohru was. He stood up and helped Tohru up, too. It was getting late, so they decided to return to their cottage. They collected their things and quietly walked back home, admiring the pale-orange sunset, what had happened minutes ago still replaying on their minds.

* * *

**I don't know why, but I especially liked this chapter, even though it took me ages to write it. It was pretty long, compared to others... please take that as an apology for my delay!**

**What did you think of it? Thanks to all my awesome readers! If you have any suggestions, I'd be happy to read them, so please PM me or review! **

**Oh, and I'd like to apologize to you guys; my dad forbid me to use my computer for a week… and I was done with homework… and he and mom were out, so… yeah, I shouldn't be here so… in this week where I cannot use my computer for anything but 'homework' I'll try to write next chappie! (LOL, I feel like a ninja! XD)**

**-MiMi**


	8. Chapter 8

**You now guys, I'm not regretting one bit posting last chapter! And I like it when you like it :) And I'm really sorry for taking so long it update! But I have a good excuse; you know, I have lots of bimestrial tasks (seven, to be exact) piled up, which are due on October 8… and I really shouldn't be here, but I am! :D Just because of my awesome readers! Hahahaha, I also wanted them to kiss, (I mean, **_**who wouldn't?**_**) but I'll save that for a bit later! 3:) I'm evil!**

**Special thanks to**_**: Alapest**_**, **_**PocKEtNiJA**_**, **_**Nymphis**_**, **_**CherryPieluvr**_** and **_**GirlOfTheForestGreen**_** which were kind enough to leave a review! And also thanks to all the people who added to their favorites/alerts! **

**CherryPieluvr: ****aw, I'm really glad you liked the surprise! I intended that to happen, so I'm glad my plan worked! Oh, I'm sorry for not making them kiss, I also was having a hard time writing while not making them kiss so… I'm sorry! Hahahahah you did? Great! That means I am good with descriptions, right? Right? Naw, just kidding. Thank you! You really flatter me (: and thanks, I'll need the luck!**

**Disclaimer: ****do I really need to do this? Do I? I think everyone knows I don't own Fruits Basket, but nevertheless, I'll say it. I don't own Fruits Basket. There. **

* * *

**I like you, I love you**

_Chapter eight_

Tohru rolled in her bed, unable to sleep. She had been awake for almost two hours now, and it was 4 a.m. in the morning. You may be wondering, _what could have keep Tohru awake for three hours?_

Well, the answer is very simple; she had been daydreaming about a certain amethyst-eyed, silver-haired prince. Tohru's fingers softly brushed her lips, touching the spot she had pecked his finger with. From her mouth escaped a dreamy sigh as she hugged tightly her pillow. She turned to look at Kyoko's picture, which was resting in the white night table.

"Okaa-san… I… I am in love with Yuki-kun, right?" the words left her mouth before she could react. Suddenly, Tohru jumped and ran to the door, opening it quickly and looking from side to side.

She noticed the little living-room was empty, and she felt like face-palming herself. Why wouldn't she? For God's sake, it was 4 a.m. in the morning! Quietly, Tohru returned to her comfy bed and laid down, pulling the blankets over her, protecting her from the cold. She tried to imagine what kind of comforting or teasing words her mom would be telling her if she was with her right now, and fell asleep.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Tohru woke up the next day, feeling energetic and cheerful. As it usually happens, she had forgotten (temporally) about yesterday's incident; almost kissing Yuki. She took a quick shower and went back to her room. Still in her bathrobe, she sat on the edge of the bed. Today was the last day of their little weekend trip. "That means that I won't be able to have some alone time with Yuki-kun for a while…" Tohru thought. Then, her cheeks started reddening as she realized what she had said. She stood up and shook her head from side to side, making her wet hair sprinkle water around her. She giggled as she felt her water hit her skin. After some minutes of fun, Tohru picked her suitcase and started to look for something to wear. She was debating between the baby blue blouse with the navy blue skirt, or the special clothes she had packed.

In the end, she decided to use the latter and changed.

Ten minutes later, Tohru stepped out of her room, looking gorgeous. She was wearing a spaghetti-strapped white sundress. It was completely white, except for the hot pink ribbon tied under her chest. Then, after the ribbon, the rest of the dress was loose. It ended a bit above her knees, and Tohru had matched it with matching hot pink flats and her white sweater. After spraying some strawberry-scented perfume Arisa had given her for her birthday, Tohru went downstairs, determined to prepare some delicious breakfast.

An hour later, in the table was a pile of pancakes with syrup, toast, orange juice, eggs bacon and fresh fruit. Tohru look around, uneasy; she didn't know whether Yuki would like this for breakfast or not. Tohru sighed.

"It looks like I'll have to wait for a bit," she told herself.

However, she wasn't correct; Yuki had woken up about five minutes ago because of the delicious smell of the food. So he had dressed as quickly as he could and rushed downstairs, fully awake. Tohru blinked a few times "Yuki-kun?" she questioned, tilting her head to the side.

Yuki just looked up and smiled. "Good morning, Honda-san!" Tohru also smiled "Good morning, Yuki-kun! Did you sleep well?" she asked, politely. Yuki nodded, a bit impatient.

He wasn't usually _this_ eager to eat, but for some reason, he really wanted to try the food Tohru had prepared for him. _"Just for me," _Yuki thought. He suddenly felt the blood rushing to his cheeks. _"Damn, what I am thinking?! It's not like she likes me. She just made the food because she knows I'd probably blow up the kitchen,"_ he thought gloomily. Oh, but he didn't knew how mistaken he was.

Tohru watched as his face grew darker and bit her lip. "Um, would you like some breakfast, Yuki-kun?" she said a bit nervously. Receiving no response, she added with a quieter tone, "I- I did my best for Yuki-kun,-" hearing this, Yuki's face lit up, "-but if you don't want this, maybe I could go to-" she started to panic, but Yuki's finger against her lips silenced her.

Tohru blushed ten shades of red as she remembered the closeness between her and Yuki's lips just the day before and rushed to the kitchen, saying something that sounded like "The toast is burning!" leaving a blushing Yuki behind.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

After replacing the burnt toast, Tohru and Yuki had placed their breakfast in the table quietly. Yuki bowed his head and muttered a "Thanks for the meal, Honda-san," before placing a piece of pancake with syrup in his mouth. His mouth started watering and he decided to taste the bacon and eggs next. It was so delicious his eyes started to sparkle, like a child's did on Christmas day.

Tohru giggled softly and Yuki broke out of his daze, just to look at her, questioningly. Tohru smiled apologetic "I'm just glad Yuki-kun is happy and liked the food!" Tohru exclaimed happily before digging in her own plate of food. Yuki chuckled.

"Toh- ah, Honda-san, you have amazing cooking skills, there's no way I wouldn't like something you made," he said matter-of-factly. Tohru blushed and gulped down the orange juice in her mouth. "T-Thank you very much Yuki-kun, but I don't think I'm that good…" she said, twirling a lock of hair around her finger nervously. Suddenly, Tohru sniffed the air and glanced at the plate which had been full of pancakes.

"I think the pancakes are ready, please wait, Yuki-kun!" she said over her shoulder before getting into the kitchen.

Yuki sighed, and grinned while chewing on more food. He reached for his cup of juice and placed the cup on his lips, smelling the delicious aroma of the citrus. She took a big gulp of the liquid and was starting to gulp it down when Tohru came back, and Yuki almost chocked on his drink.

Had Tohru ever been more gorgeous? _"No, she looks especially beautiful today, as cliché as it may sound," _Yuki answered himself, and before he could even think, he had voiced this thoughts to Tohru, who blushed madly.

Tohru looked down. _"The dress is really beautiful… but that's all," _she thought. _"Maybe he just pities me… yeah, that must be it! For example, Motoko-senpai. She's really pretty, and I'm not. She's very popular, and I'm just an ordinary girl. She wears makeup, but I don't. She's girly, but I am not! She even has a cute name, but _I_ have a _guy's_ name! I am nothing compared to Motoko-senpai or any other of the girls Yuki-kun could have."_

Jealousy and sadness started to flood through Tohru's veins. _"W-what's wrong with me?"_ she asked herself, confused. She felt the tears forming in her eyes as she thought of Yuki and Motoko, together, happy as a couple. Tohru suddenly felt something wet against her cheek, and she reached to touch her skin. She gasped. _"Tears?" _Had she been crying?

On the other hand, Yuki stared at Tohru, confused. "Toh- Honda-san! Are you alright?" he asked, worried. Tohru shook her head and forced a smile in her face.

She wanted to say that she was alright, but instead she just said. "I am nothing compared to _her_," her voice didn't sounded full of venom, like most of the girls' would if they said something alike, but hurt, sad. Tohru gasped; she didn't intend to say that. Yuki seemed to notice this, but he was more interested in other thing.

"Who?"

Tohru unconsciously spoke, "Motoko-senpai. Or any other pretty girl at school."

She mentally slapped her words as she realized what she had just said. Tohru turned to her heel, ready to dash to the door when a pair of strong arms pulled her in the opposite direction and pushed her against the wall.

Tohru looked up, surprised. Then, after the shock had passed, her face became as red as a tomato as she noticed she was between the wall and Yuki's chest, both his arms placed firmly next to each side of her head. Yuki stared deep into her chocolate brown orbs, amethyst meeting chocolate. He unconsciously neared his face to hers, but stopped as he realized what he was doing.

Then, he grabbed her chin and gently forced her to look at him more directly. Seconds, minutes, hours, even days could have passed, but Tohru was enjoying that warm feeling his gaze gave her, and that tickling sensation in her stomach so much she forgot about the time.

Yuki opened his lips, "Don't ever compare you to them, Tohru. You are way better than that, okay?" he asked softly, looking at her, his fingers lightly grazing her cheek, his other hand still positioned to the right side of her head.

Tohru stared back at him, having the odd feeling that he wasn't finished yet with what he had wanted to say. Her mind was spinning, her thoughts needed to be rearranged soon.

"You… you may think you're not great, Tohru, but… you never know if you are someone's most important person." He had said this with the purpose of her catching the hint, but unfortunately, Tohru, being as dense as she is, didn't notice, so Yuki kept on talking.

"You are really important to me, Tohru. You were the first one who accepted me; you were my first true friend. You taught me about kindness and gentleness, and how life can be happier if you have friends on it," he enlisted. "You also make me forget about my worries when you smile, and… I feel a lot more comfortable and happy when you are around." Yuki blushed and looked away as he said this.

Tohru's cheeks reddened. She could only think that sounded like a confession, no matter where did she looked it from, but she tried to assure herself he was just trying to make her feel better. Nevertheless, she was really happy about what he had told her, and wanted to show him she also cared for him. _"I- I can't hug him; he would transform… huh, what should I do?"_ Tohru thought, but nothing came to her mind except for _that_. Having no other ideas, Tohru blushed and leaned forward.

Next thing Yuki knew, something warm and soft was pressing against his cheek. He glanced at it out of the corner of his eye just to notice the warm and soft thing were Tohru's lips. Yuki felt his face grow hotter than ever, even hotter than the time when she had first called him by his name.

However, Tohru's chaste kiss had lasted less than two seconds, and now the two teens were feeling really nervous.

The awkward silence was becoming really annoying, so Tohru decided to break it with the first thing that was in her mind. "Yuki-kun, you are also a very important to me."

* * *

**So how was it? I hope the little kiss Tohru gave Yuki made you guys happy. I know, it'd be way better if she has kissed him on the lips, but please be patient! (: I tried to make it a bit longer as an apology! :c Also, I'm truly sorry for the delay, this was supposed to be posted on Friday, but our Wireless stopped working all the weekend! Can you believe it? But oh, anyways. Also, to all of you readers who have iPhones or iPods, there's this great app called 'Pocket Fiction' in which you can download all your favorite fics and read them anywhere, even if there's no Wi-Fi! (: **

**Please review! **

**-Mimi**


	9. Chapter 9

**Everyone, I'm deeply sorry for the delay, but as you know, I had seven bimestrial tasks due next Monday so yeah… and also the Wi-Fi was awfully slow… and I had a really severe case of writer's block! I wrote this chapter like, six times until I was satisfied. But, anyway, the good thing is I'm back! :D As always, I'd like to thank my reviewers: **_**Nymphis**_**, **_**Alapest**_**, ****, **_**PocKEtNiJA, Guest, Cupcakes11, Sora of the Sky, Guest 2 and OfAmethystEyes . **_**Oh my God, so many reviews! I love you guys!**_** (Not in weird way, of course) (: **_**And also, special thanks to all those who added to your favorites/alerts lists! (: I'm really grateful to you guys!**

**Guest:**** Sorry for the delay! Here's the chappie!:) **

**Guest (2): **** I'm really sorry for the long wait! But here it is! (Finally!)**

**So, without any further delays…**

**Disclaimer: ****I believe Natsuki Takaya is a **_**Yukiru**_** supporter! I truly do. Why did she make Fruits Basket a KyoxTohru story? I don't know. But I'm sure that if **_**I**_** owned Fruits Basket, it would **_**definitely**_** be a **_**YukixTohru**_**. That means, I don't own Fruits Basket.**

* * *

**I like you, I love you**

_Chapter nine._

"_Yuki-kun, you are also a very important to me."_ Those words echoed in Yuki's mind, leaving him dazed.

Tohru, still trapped in the silver-haired boy's arms, wondered if what she had said had made him uncomfortable. Too bad she couldn't read minds; otherwise, she would know he was thinking the exact opposite.

Tohru closed her eyes and opened her mouth, ready to break that awkward silence once more, when a soft _´poof´ _made her eyes snap open. She waved her arms around, trying to stop the light-purple smoke coming from the pile of clothes in front of her.

After some searching, Tohru finally spotted the little rat under Yuki's white button-up shirt. She gently picked him up and raised her hands until she was looking straight into its' small eyes.

They stared at each other for a while, both of them deep in thought. But they didn't know they were thinking about the same thing.

"Why did Yuki-kun transform into his Juunishi form?"

Yuki suddenly stiffened at Tohru's sudden question. He couldn't possibly say _"Oh, you see, Tohru, I was really happy because you told me I am special to you, so I got really nervous and transformed into a rat"_ although he really wanted to. So instead. He opened his mouth and say the first thing that crossed his mind.

"I don't know."

Tohru blinked, surprised at his answer. "Really? I don't know, either. Perhaps… Oh! Did I hug you? I'm really sorry, Yuki-kun! I didn't mean to! If I hadn't been such a…" Tohru apologized, as Yuki was silently grateful of Tohru's denseness.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

After ten minutes in which Tohru apologized, they both returned to the table and continued to eat their breakfast in silence. Tohru was wondering whether she should ask Yuki when Hatori was coming to pick them up, when she looked up and met with Yuki's eyes. She opened her mouth to speak but immediately closed it as the image of her kissing Yuki appeared in her mind. Her cheeks reddened and she looked away, biting her lower lip.

"_Maybe… he is _uncomfortable_!" _Tohru thought as she clenched her fists "_I was such an idiot…"_ She looked through the window, deep in her thoughts.

Suddenly, a soft hand grabbed hers, and her head shot up. Yuki had picked her wrist and was taking her empty plate and glass in his other hand. Gently, he put down her hand and bowed his head. "Thanks for the meal, Honda-san. It was truly delicious," he said with a charming smile which made Tohru melt. When she was finally conscious again, Yuki had already washed the dishes and cleaned the table.

So there they were, sitting in the clean dining table, a nice weather outside. Yuki caught her looking at him and smiled warmly.

"Honda-san, would you like to go outside?" he asked. Tohru nodded, not trusting her voice and stood up, following Yuki.

As they both walked through the beautiful garden, Tohru forgot about everything and acted like her normal self. She grabbed Yuki's hand and started to run, pulling him with her. Tohru's laugh was so sweet and cheerful; it made Yuki join in too. After running for a while, they both dropped to the grass, which was full of little white flowers. Tohru was on her back, while Yuki was on his stomach. He cut a pretty chamomile which was next to him and hid it behind his back.

Tohru watched him, an amused smile on her face. She was really intrigued to know what he was going to do, so she stood up as he said. She felt his hot breath near her ear and she blushed.

"Close your eyes and don't open them until I say so," he said, chuckling softly. Tohru nodded and closed her eyes, obediently. She could feel he was moving, but tried her best to keep still. She heard a soft chuckled followed by the voice she loved, "You can open your eyes now, _Tohru_."

Tohru slowly opened her eyes and look around; she couldn't see Yuki. Then, she heard a soft chuckle "Down here," Yuki said. And indeed, when she looked down, she saw Yuki, on one knee, and his arms behind his back.

He smiled mysteriously, and handed her what he was holding. "Please accept this flower, princess."

And Tohru? Well… Tohru just stood there, staring wide-eyed at the silver-haired boy in front of her, her cheeks reddening with each passing second. She opened her mouth and closed it several times until she could find her voice. "What-?"

Just then, a crimson-cheeked Yuki interrupted her, "I'm sorry _Honda-san_! I didn't mean to trouble you!" he said with a guilty expression in his amethyst eyes. Tohru slowly processed his words and then started to panic "Y-Yuki-kun! Don't worry, I wasn't troubled or anything…" she said, before glancing at him. Seeing his expression didn't change one bit, she spoke again. "I-In fact, I am very h-happy…" she said, fiddling with her fingers, and a cute blush on her cheeks.

Yuki softly sighed and turned his head to the side and smiled at her. She smiled back and he walked towards her. Tohru unconsciously held her breath as her neared his hand to her cheek. Yuki gently pushed a few strands of her silky hair behind her ear and tucked the little white flower also behind her ear.

"You look cute, Honda-san," Yuki blurted out, looking straight into her eyes. Tohru blushed lightly and smiled "Thanks a lot, Yuki-kun!" she said before reaching to one of his hands and holding it in both of hers, close to her chest. Yuki blushed buts stared deeply into her deep brown eyes.

"_Why is my heart beating so fast?"_ both teens thought in unison. And they stayed like that, holding hands for what seemed like an eternity. But, who could blame them? They were very happy like that.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

After a few hours, Yuki and Tohru had decided to go to the lake. They had gone back to the house to change their clothes (Yuki had insisted that Tohru's clothes were too pretty to spoil). Unfortunately, Tohru hadn't found anything good to change in, so she had borrowed a white short and a turquoise tank top. Since that house was also a property of the Sohma's, Tohru believed those clothes were Kagura's.

"Kagura-san… I wonder why she gave me this…" she wondered out-loud while holding the pink lipstick tube in front of her eyes. "Oh well…" she said with a shrug before returning the pink tube to her bag. She quickly placed a pair of white flip-flops in her feet and hurried downstairs.

In her hurry, Tohru slipped and flied like in slow-motion. She closed her eyes, prepared to feel the pain, but it never came. Tohru slowly opened her big eyes, only to find Yuki's face a few meters away from hers. She blushed harder than ever as she notices he was holding her bridal-style. The boy just smiled at her.

"You need to be more careful, Honda-san. I wouldn't be too happy if you got hurt," he said before walking to the door. Tohru froze, and very shyly spoke "Y-Yuki-kun?" she asked.

"Mh?"

"Y-you could p-put me d-d-down if y-you'd like!"

In return, Yuki looked back at her, amused "But what if I don't want to?"

* * *

**Ta-chan! Chapter nine is finally here! I know, not matter how many times I apologize it will never be enough, but I had a nasty case of writer's block and my mind was blank. Until today, I started writing until my mind was full of ideas! And I also put extra sweet stuff as an apology. Did it work? Did you like it? Please review! **

**P.S. Oh. My. God. I got like… 9 reviews for last chapter! I send you guys a hug! You don't know how happy I am, thanks for your support!**

**Oh, also, I don't have classes on Friday, so I'll take that time to write! Se you!(:**


	10. Chapter 10

**D: Okay, I'm the worst, I know it. Everyone, I'm really, really, reeeeeeeeeeally sorry for the awful wait! But I had this awful case of writer's block, and I had exams and blah blah blah, but now I'm back! (: And well, hopefully I'll keep on updating this story once a week! YAY! Well, I won't give a long Author's Note, not today! But before we start, I'd like to thank **_Nymphis__**, **__GirlOfTheForestGreen__**, **__Chicoco Phantomhive__**, **__GingerHairedTwin__**, **__Alapest_**and **_Sora of the Sky_** for their reviews. You guys are the best! This chapter is dedicated to you guys! **

**Disclaimer:**** If I owned Fruits Basket, Yukiru would be 100% canon! **

* * *

**I like you, I love you**

_Chapter ten. _

Tohru gaped and blushed beet red at the amethyst-eyed boy's words. Said boy, on the other hand laughed, amused and ran out of the house, still carrying Tohru in his arms.

The brunette was confused and happy, but most of all scared; she had never been carried like that, so she hid hear head in Yuki's chest and snuggled closer to him. Yuki's heartbeat sped up and he was Staring to blush, when he remembered that if he did so, he would transform and Tohru would fall, so he focused on calming down.

In a few minutes, they arrived at the shore of the lake. Yuki bent down to put Tohru in the ground, but she wouldn't open her eyes.

"Honda-san, please open your eyes."

Said girl bit her lip and shook her head while saying "I'm too scared to do so, Yuki-kun."

He arched his perfect eyebrows. "And why would you be scared, Honda-san?" he pressed. Tohru blushed "I- I might be too dizzy and I may fall," she whispered. Yuki smiled warmly and grabbed her hand. This caused Tohru's chocolate eyes to open and look questioningly at him.

"In that case, I'll be there, to catch you," he said with a honest smile. Tohru blushed, but grinned back to him "Thanks Yuki-kun! I'll also be there to help you if you fall, okay?" she asked. Yuki smiled "Okay," he said, returning a smile.

Tohru giggled. "Okay! Let's go to the lake!" she said while running excitedly to the shore. She left her bag in a tree trunk and took off her flip flops. After she had taken off her sweater, she ran to the shore and slipped her feet in the cool water.

"Ah, the water is really good! Come, Yuki-kun!" she said waving her hand. Yuki stared at her, _'She looks really cute…'_ he thought as he watched her splashing the water with her feet and giggling like a little girl.

'_I wonder what is this weird feeling… I've never felt like this before…'_ he thought as he walked over to where Tohru was, his eyes glued to her happy figure. Tohru beamed at him.

"Yuki-kun? I'm going to swim for a bit. Would you like to come as well?" she asked him. Yuki smiled and nodded "Sure. You go ahead, " he said without quitting his smile. Tohru looked at him, clearly not understanding, but he just shook his head, so she answered "Okay!" before jumping right into the lake.

"Yay! This is so much fun! I've never been to a lake before, so I'm really excited! Besides…" Tohru spoke to no one in particular, and she really looked like she was enjoying herself.

Yuki smacked his head with his right hand. _'What is happening to me? I- I just want to see Tohru smile forever… That isn't anything strange at all, right?'_ he asked to himself while looking at the cheerful Tohru. He shook his head _'Oh, well, I'll try to have some fun for now,'_ he thought as he shouted "Coming Honda-san!" to Tohru, who was gesturing for him to come over.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Yuki had joined Tohru a few hours ago, and they were currently splashing water into each other. Both of them were having a really good time, enjoying the warm weather, the cold water and each other's company.

"You know, Honda-san? This is the first time I've ever had this much fun," Yuki admitted with a sad smile, and Tohru knew he was referring to the fact that when he was a child, Yuki had always been locked up by Akito. She also smiled, but her smile was sweet and encouraging.

"Then, I'm glad I was the person you were with the first time you had fun!" she said cheerfully. Yuki stared at her, a genuine smiled forming on his lips. "Yes, I'm also glad you are with me, Honda-san," he told her completely honestly. The young girl smiled and was about to reply, when a sudden blow of cold air interrupted her.

When she opened her mouth to speak, the only sound that came from it was a cute hiccup. Yuki stared at her. "Oh no, Honda-san, let's go before you catch a cold!" he said while helping her out. Once she was out from the water, the hiccups became louder, weather became windy and her clothes were wet.

"Oh well, I guess-" *hiccup* "-I'll go to the-" *hiccup* "house and change!" *hiccup* Tohru managed to say between hiccups before walking towards the house. Just as she started to walk, a gentle hand stopped her. "Wait, Honda-san! Some maids are cleaning the house, so I doubt they'd let you in…" Tohru sat down again next to Yuki, who was still holding her hand.

"Oh, I-" *hiccup* "-see!" Tohru said, still hiccupping. A few minutes passed and Tohru had tried holding her breath to stop the hiccups, but it didn't work. The cool air was blowing, Tohru was hiccupping and Yuki was having an inner fight with himself.

'_Should I do it or not?'_

"Yuki-kun?" Tohru asked, and before she could continue, she was interrupted by another hiccup. "What's wrong?" *hiccup* "You've been very quiet," she observed before hiccupping.

"…." _'I'll do it' _

Suddenly, Yuki kneeled down and clutched Tohru's hand near his heart, his eyes locked on hers. Gently, he tucked a strand of her silky hear behind her ear, his hand slightly brushing her cheek as he let his hand fall to his side.

'_Is he going to kiss me?'_ was Tohru's only thought as Yuki slowly neared his face to hers.

Tohru's heart was beating really fast, and she was hypnotized by those beautiful, amethyst eyes. It was as if time stopped; Tohru wanted this little time of theirs to never end.

But unfortunately, as everything else in life, it had to end, sooner or later.

Yuki separated his face from hers and Tohru blushed like never before. He, on the other hand, was thinking she looked really adorable. He covered his mouth with his hand, trying to muffle his laughter. Tohru stared at him, confused. Yuki just continued to laugh, unable to control himself.

After a few minutes, he was able to calm down a bit and he was just chuckling quietly. Tohru stared in awe at his smiling face, thinking she was very lucky; it wasn't every day you got to see Yuki so happy.

But what Tohru didn't know was that in the past, Yuki _never_ smiled. _Never_. He started acting more cheerful once she had arrived to Shigure's house, and he was even happier when he was around Tohru. Just the two of them.

Yuki clutched his stomach, "Ah, Honda-san. You're too cute, you know?" he complimented. Tohru blushed again and opened her mouth to speak, but she was interrupted by Yuki, who was smiling softly at her.

"Thanks for everything, Honda-san. I'm really glad I met you."

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Tohru entered to the cottage hand-in-hand with no other than the most popular boy in her school, Prince Yuki. They were happily chatting, enjoying each other's company.

The youngest maid, a cute girl with knee-long, chestnut, straight hair and dark brown eyes, who looked no older that fourteen-years old looked at the teenager's intertwined hands with rage. Then, her eyes landed in Tohru, who was wearing Yuki's jacket in top of her (well, Kagura's) wet tank top.

The young maid glared at Tohru before walking out of the room and slamming the kitchen's door.

Tohru was looking at the door, confused. "Did I do something wrong?" she asked worriedly at Yuki, who smiled at her naivety. "Don't worry, Honda-san. Reiko-san isn't usually like this. She just may be upset about something," Yuki assured her, not noticing the hurt in Tohru's expression. Of course, Yuki also missed the fact that Reiko wasn't upset, but _jealous_.

"_Reiko_-san?" Tohru whispered, hurt that she had called that girl for her first name and he still called her '_Honda_-san'.

Yuki looked at her, surprised. "Didn't you know? She's Minagawa-senpai's younger sister," he told her, noticing for the first time he hadn't told Tohru about that yet. "And she's helping as a maid at this cottage for a part-time job. Apparently, Shigure happens to know her, but I don't know where they met…" he said tapping his chin.

Tohru felt uneasy, so she forced a smile into her face. Yuki looked down at her and noticed her smile was forced. _'Maybe she's cold and hungry… what an idiot I am…'_ he thought while smacking his forehead. Ah, Yuki you don't know how mistaken you are.

"Honda-san!" he said happily, missing the fact that Tohru had flinched. "I'll take you to your room so you can change!" Yuki announced as she pulled her up stairs, his slender fingers entwining with Tohru's delicate ones.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Tohru sat in her room, wearing her short-sleeved baby blue blouse and navy-blue skirt, while she combed her hair which was wet because of the bath she had taken earlier.

"Ahhhhh! I can't do this!" Tohru whined while pulling a strand of hair.

Tohru was pulling the comb, which was stuck in her hair, but she couldn't untangle it from her hair, so she fell to the cold floor with a loud sound.

"Auch, that hurt-" Tohru said while rubbing her back, but was interrupted by the door, which was flung open.

"Tohru!"

She looked up just to see the amethyst-eyed prince, who had a worried expression on his usually calmed face. "Are you alright?" he said after rushing to her side, and carrying her into the bed.

"Are you hurt anywhere?"

"Oh, no, but-"

"Just tell me if it hurts anywhere, okay?"

"Yes, but-"

"Don't worry, I'll take you to the hospital, okay?"

"Thanks but-"

"Does it hurt here?" Yuki said, touching her arm.

Tohru started to giggle and took his hand. "I'm not hurt anywhere, Yuki-kun! But thanks for worrying. That's really cute," she said with a cute smile.

Yuki blushed and opened his mouth to speak but he couldn't find his voice, so he just smiled back at her.

They went downstairs to eat lunch, hand in hand. It was strange, but every time they were together, holding hands seemed so natural, both felt uneasy if they weren't holding the other's hand.

They sat at the table, where a delicious plate of grilled chicken, salad and fries was for them. There were brownies for dessert and a jug of lemonade in the middle. A middle-aged woman came from the kitchen holding a tray of sandwiches. She placed them in the corner and smiled apologetically at them.

"I'm sorry, Yuki-sama. This was for you and this pretty young lady to go on a picnic, but it's really late, and we're already leaving. Hatori-sama called a few minutes ago to tell us he was on his way to pick you up, so he should be here in an hour or two. I hope you two had a good time, and it was a pleasure to meet you, Miss," the maid said with a bow before walking out of the house.

Yuki smiled at her. "Shall we eat, princess?" he said, offering her his arm.

Tohru blushed, but nonetheless answered "Of course!"

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Tohru took her empty dishes to the sink and returned to the table, ready to eat her dessert. "Ah, that was really delicious!" she exclaimed with a giggle. Yuki chuckled "It sure was, but I prefer Honda-san's meals," he said with a grin.

Tohru blush and Yuki smiled once more before going to the kitchen to leave his empty plates. When he returned to the table, Tohru was already sitting down, waiting for him. He was about to sit down when the phone rang.

The brunette was about to stand up but Yuki shook his head. "I'll go, okay?" he said smiling. Tohru nodded, and watched him go to the phone.

"Huh? Yes, it's me, Yuki," Yuki said. There was a pause, in which Tohru supposed the other person spoke.

"What?" the silver-haired boy asked, running a hand through his silver locks.

"Are you serious? Oh, Hatori, I'm going to kill you."

"Well, I had a student-council meeting…" there was a short pause in which Yuki sighed. "Okay, its fine with me, but what about Honda-san?" he asked, biting his lip; he didn't want to make Tohru uncomfortable.

"Are you sure there's no option?" he asked. "Fine. Goodbye."

Tohru was really curious, so she couldn't help but ask "What's the matter, Yuki-kun?" she asked, tilting her head to the side.

Yuki smiled apologetically at her, "I'm sorry, Honda-san, but we can't go back home."

* * *

**Ugh, I'm the worst, I know! :( you have all the right to flame me, but I'm truly sorry for the delay. I hope this extra-long chappie made up for my delay. I swear it won't happen again, and I hope you like it! Also, sorry if there were any spelling/grammar mistakes, but I really wanted to post this as soon as I finished it (and yes, I finished it at 8:30 p.m.) *cough* WRITER'S BLOCK! *cough***

**Well, anyways, how was it? What do you think about Reiko? Why can't Hatori pick them up? What will happen in next chapter? Stay tuned to know the answers to all this questions in next chapter!**

**Please review! :D **

**-Michelle Potter-Black**


	11. Chapter 11

**OH MY GOD! I can't believe this finally reached 60 reviews! You don't know how happy I am guys; I really, really love you all! And of course, I'd like to thank all my readers, the ones who added to their favorite/alert/follow lists, and the one who reviewed to last chapter; **_Alapest_**, **_ 10_**, **_GirlOfTheForestGreen_**, **_Nymphis_**, **_Chicoco Phantomhive_**, **_iluvlittleanimebubbles_** & **_Golden Love_** . You are the best! :) Also, I can't believe my irresponsibility! Is it really been two months since I've last updated this story? Oh boy, I sincerely apologize to all the guys who were looking forward to it, but I was too busy :c **

**Disclaimer: I'm too irresponsible to own something as Fruits Basket.**

* * *

**I like you, I love you**

_Chapter eleven._

Tohru stared at Yuki, thinking he was joking. However, the worried expression he had on, proved her wrong, so she asked "Why, Yuki-kun?"

He let out a sigh and massaged lightly his temples. "Hatori told me both highways to get here are in construction, so he can't come to pick us up. I'm really sorry, Honda-san, but if you wish, I could try to find a way through the woods and rent a car or-" Yuki offered, nervous, but Tohru interrupted him with a light squeeze on his hand.

"Yuki-kun," the brunette called softly. "Don't worry, it's okay with me," she tried to assure him with a smile.

Yuki bit his lip, unsure and looked at her as he muttered, "Are you sure?"

Tohru nodded energetically. "I -I really enjoy being here with Yuki-kun," she explained as she scratched the back of her head.

Yuki stared back at her, and for some reason, he didn't blush as he would usually do, but instead he smiled back. "I also enjoy being here with Honda-san," he assured her. Tohru giggled softly before heading towards the kitchen to wash the dishes, and Yuki followed after her.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

A couple of hours later, both teenagers were seating in the couch, exhausted. They had been washing the dishes and placing them in the shelves. That wasn't too difficult, but Yuki wanted to learn how to make a cake, so Tohru had insisted on teaching him.

And the result was a mess of a kitchen and a pile of dirty dishes, so they had to clean up the kitchen again. Luckily, Yuki managed to bake the cake nicely, so both him and Tohru ate it all, as a reward for their hard work. As they sat on the sofa, Yuki heard some weird noises outside, and was about to get up to check when he felt a soft weight on his shoulder.

He looked down and was surprised to find Tohru, who was asleep, leaning on his shoulder.

A warm smile appeared on his face as he stared at the sleeping girl. Many minutes passed, and Yuki found peace as he stared at Tohru. Only when a thunder struck, Yuki dragged his eyes away from Tohru's sleeping form and realized for the first time it was raining heavily. He also noticed the cold weather, so he somehow managed to carry Tohru bridal-style upstairs to her room.

He gently laid her down on the soft bed and covered her with warm, fluffy blankets.

After some hesitation, he softly caressed her cheek and muttered a "Good night, _Tohru_," under his breath before exiting the room. As he silently closed the door behind his back and another lightning stroke, Tohru frowned slightly, still asleep.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Yuki laid on his bed, a thick book opened on his lap. He glanced at the clock in his bedside table before gluing his eyes to the text he was reading. After a couple of minutes, he rubbed his eyes, placed the book aside and turned off the lights. He closed his amethyst eyes and tried to sleep, but he was unable to do so. Just then, he felt how the rain became heavier, and more thunder struck.

He was about to try to sleep once more, when a really loud lightning struck, followed by a high-pitched scream. Yuki was about to run towards Tohru's room when he heard a knock on the door of his room.

"Yuki-kun, c –can I –I come in?" Tohru asked timidly. He, on the other hand, just blinked, confused, but nodded and told her to come in.

Embarrassed, the brunette peeked from the door, her face cherry-red. Yuki smiled warmly at her and sat on his bed, patting the empty seat next to him. Tohru knew he had no ill intentions, so she dashed forward and sat next to him.

"Honda-san, are you scared of lightning?" Yuki asked, curiously. Torhu blushed even more, but nodded. "Oh, I see," Yuki muttered to himself, tapping his chin.

A bright lightning enlightened the room and made Tohru wince. Yuki, on the other hand, felt horrible as he watched Tohru's uneasiness, so he reached for her and held her as close as he could to his chest without their bodies touching. And even though it was not a hug, Tohru's cheeks became crimson-red.

The silver-haired boy stared into the girl's chocolate brown eyes and chuckled lightly, amused. Then, he stood up and gestured for Tohru to lie down on the bed.

On _his_ bed.

The brunette, realizing what he meant, shook her head violently, blushing ever more. Yuki also blushed, understanding what she understood, and glanced nervously at his sides, "Um- Honda-san, that's not what I meant. I meant you- you should lie down in my bed and sleep. Don't worry, I'll be here to make sure you fall asleep," he assured. Tohru thought about it for a while before slipping between the warm and fluffy blankets.

As another lighting stroke, Tohru whimpered and hid under the covers, as a child did when scared. Yuki smiled gently and saw on the edge of the bed, trying to calm her down with his gaze (he was too shy to go and comfort her). The young brunette tried once again to fall asleep, when a sudden gush of cold air entered through the open door. She covered her face with the warm covers, enjoying the warm bubble she was wrapped in, when she heard a small grunt.

Slowly, she peered up from the blankets, her big, innocent eyes scanning the room and resting on Yuki, (who hadn't noticed she was looking at him) and was rubbing his arms, trying to give himself a little of warmth.

Tohru bit her lower lip, realizing it was her fault he had abandoned his bed's warmth, and muttered something that sounded like, "We could both fit in the bed." And indeed, the bed was big enough for three people. Yuki blushed, thinking it was improper for them to share a bed, but Tohru continued.

"Yuki-kun is cold there, right?" she asked, eyeing him with worry and guilt. The amethyst-eyed boy hesitated whist Tohru bit her lip, anxiously.

"Maybe I should go to my room know that the thunder has ended-" Tohru said before a lightning interrupted her. "Kyaaa!" she screamed, alarmed, and put a pillow above her head, stray locks of chocolate-brown hair spread around her face. Slowly, Yuki headed towards her, and sat as far as he could from her, "No, you should stay here, Honda-san," he reasoned while also slipping under the covers.

He gently smiled and patted her head, "Good night, Tohru," he whispered before closing his eyes. Torhu's heart accelerated as she heard him calling her name, all her uneasiness and fear of lightning and thunder gone.

The thunder and lightning didn't cease, but Tohru was so entranced by Yuki's sleeping form that she didn't care about the noise at all. Unconsciously, she moved closer to him as she fell asleep, her small fingers intertwining with Yuki's long, pale ones.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Yuki's eyes opened slightly as he noticed the light peering through the curtains which were covering the windows. He felt something warm around his hands, so he dragged his sleepy eyes to his hands, only to notice Tohru's warm fingers tangled with his, and the girl's sleeping figure close to his body, almost as if she was snuggling close to his arm.

Yuki didn't know if this was a dream or if it was reality, but not wanting to spoil the peaceful and romantic moment, he fell back into a deep slumber.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

When Tohru opened her big eyes and looked up, expecting to find the light-pink, flower-adorned ceiling of the room she had been staying in the last couple of days, she found something even better than what she was expecting; in front of her, laid her school's most popular boy, Prince Yuki, who was asleep.

'_He looks so cute!_' Tohru thought while examining his handsome features, and brushing away every now and then a few strands of his silky, silver hair, which was covering his face. But when Tohru tried to move her right hand, she was really surprised to find she was holding Yuki's hand- in the way couples did.

Embarrassed, Tohru gently slid her hand off his', and as soon as she did so, she regretted doing it. Then, she shook her head, ashamed of herself, 'W- what am I thinking? I- I shouldn't be thinking this kind of things…' she told herself as she softly slapped her cheeks.

She slid her feet off from the bed, and as the tip of her toes brushed the surface of the floor, she yelped. It was awfully cold!

Glancing back at Yuki, Tohru smiled as an idea came to her mind and she slipped on her slippers before quietly walking out of the boy's room.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Tohru hummed happily to herself as she poured hot water into a couple of cups. Then, she placed them on a tray, which also had a plate filled of delicious-looking cookies and headed towards Yuki's room with the tray balanced on her hands.

She couldn't knock, as both of here hands were trying not to drop the heavy tray, so she somehow managed to open the door and after mumbling an "Excuse me," she closed it with a gentle kick. The sweet aroma of honey filled the room, and pleased, Tohru laid the tray on Yuki's night table before sitting on a chair, one of the cups in her hands.

She brought the cup closed to her lips and she sipped the hot, sweet liquid, which instantly made her feel joyful and warm.

The young boy stirred, probably waking up thanks to the delicious sent. His hand reached for the spot on his left, and his purple eyes flew open when he notices said spot was empty. Alarmed, he looked for any sign of Tohru around his room, only to find her seating in front of him, an amused smile on her lips.

Yuki blushed, embarrassed by his earlier actions. "H-Honda-san! You surprised me! I- I I thought something had happened to you," he muttered, with an upset expression on his face and a soft blush across his cheeks.

The brunette laughed happily and rubbed the back of her head. "I'm sorry Yuki-kun!" she apologized before handing him the other cup. Quietly, the silver-haired boy took a sip from his cup, and after he had gulped down half of it, he turned to Tohru. "Honda-san? What's this?" he asked while gesturing to the cup. Tohru's eyes lit up.

"It's hot lemonade! My mom used to make some for me when it was cold, or when I wasn't feeling that well," she explained. "It's pretty easy to do; you just have to mix some lemon juice with honey and hot water. I could tell Yuki-kun how to make it!"

He chuckled. "Maybe not," he disagreed. The brunette titled her head to the side. "Why not, Yuki-kun?" she asked, and in response, Yuki shrugged.

"I like it better when Honda-san makes it for me," he informed her. "Besides, I'd probably burn down the kitchen, so…" he added, and Tohru giggled in response.

* * *

**Pretty boring, wasn't it? But oh well, at least I managed to complete it… Next chapter, both Yuki and Tohru will return at Shigure's house! Finally :) tehehe, I get the feeling that I write too many chapters per 'day' in the story, so I'll try to fix that! Thanks a lot for your support, and once again, I'm deeply sorry for my two-month delay! **

**Please review! :D**

**-Michelle Potter-Black**


End file.
